Kids
by RonaldAndMione
Summary: And all the kids, they dance. Final piece for DHP2 celebration - set in DH.


**This is it. Today's the day. I'm seeing Part II. Today I will see the Ron/Hermione kiss, which I've been waiting for for... a very long time! I'm trying to stay calm, and it's really not working. I hope I don't suddenly explode with excitement, because then the entire page will just be filled with 'OH MY GODRIC GRYFFINDOR!' and people will assume this is spam. It's not, though. This is my final piece, 'Kids' which is set in Deathly Hallows. This piece is short, but I'm satisfied with it.**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is a genius who changed my whole outlook on life - now I see magic everywhere. Harry Potter is hers, and this story is for everyone whose life has been changed - along with mine - by this fantastic world.**

**Kids**

_and all the kids, they dance_

- 'Every teardrop is a waterfall', Coldplay

She had always admired his child-like attitude towards life. She was irritated constantly by his immaturity, but child-like and immature were different things when it came to Ron. He was immature when he made insensitive remarks. He was immature when he complained about his hunger. He was immature when he didn't use tact.

His child-like quality, however, was such a beautiful thing for Hermione. His amazement at the world around him, his ability to see the bright side of anything… it intrigued Hermione. His light and humourous comments fascinated her.

She had always maintained a serious outlook on life. She worried frequently, concerned about the what-ifs, the future. She always focused on the imperfections in life, the negatives and the darkness. When she met Ron, however, that all changed. He was her light. He showed her the wonder, he opened her eyes, he made her see. He shared his way of looking with her. Together they appreciated the life around them. They'd laugh, they'd celebrate, they'd play fun childish games. They were children, and Ron showed her how to be one.

Now, her light was fading. He had been affected by the war around him. The games were forgotten, there was nothing to celebrate besides the fact they'd not died yet, and laughter was rare. They were forced to grow up when they were still kids. She had been robbed of her childhood just as she'd started to appreciate it. Only Ron could help her get it back, but he was being forced to grow up too.

They were doing things adults would never even think of doing, and yet they were so young… so vulnerable. There were times Hermione wanted to growl, stomp, pout and cross her arms, but that was childish, and she couldn't do that anymore.

"Ron?" she said softly as they sat together on the cold floor, leaning against her bed. They had been discussing Harry's growing obsession with the Hallows, which was affecting them and their mission. Harry himself was sitting outside the tent, doing his guard duty.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked, turning to look at her. He had a crinkle between his eyebrows and it pained Hermione to know that it was constantly there nowadays. It also hurt her that Ron immediately assumed something was wrong. Where was that bright light with the powerful lop-sided grin?

"Do you ever get the feeling that we've grown up too fast?" Hermione asked, resting her head back against the mattress behind her.

Ron looked directly into her eyes as he copied her actions. "All the time." He whispered.

Tears were forming in her eyes – it was becoming a regular occurrence. "It's not fair." She said softly.

Ron moved his head in the form of a nod whilst keeping his head on the mattress. "I know." He said. "I feel like we've lost our childhood…" Suddenly, his eyes widened, and the crinkle between his brows disappeared. His lips curved into a smile. "Let's bring it back." He lifted his head up.

"How?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

Ron stood up and offered his hand to help her. Hermione blushed and took his hand, already feeling like a young girl once more. The awkward uncertainty of his feelings towards her helped her feel like a teenager again. He walked over to his bed, pulling her along with him. A radio stood proudly beside the bed, and Ron leaned over to turn it on. Faint music poured out of it, and he turned back to Hermione.

"Come and dance," he said, repeating the line he'd used months ago when asking her to dance with him at his brother's wedding. That time had been the most fun she'd ever had in her life, and it had certainly helped her feel a sense of normalcy during such troubling times.

Hermione smiled and they began swaying to the music together. Hand in hand, they moved from side to side, and Hermione remarked, "This is a little awkward, isn't it?"

Ron simply grinned at her and replied, "Being a kid is awkward. First you're awkwardly trying to stand on your feet for the first time and then you're awkwardly asking someone on a date." He turned a faint shade of red, and repeated, "Being a kid is awkward."

Hermione smiled at him. "You're amazing." She said.

Ron shrugged, and they began moving faster, until they were dancing crazily around the tent. They made up random movements, and it began turning into an unofficial contest on who could come up with the wildest movement.

Ron gave a silly, stereotypical feminine-like twirl whilst doing an unusual maneuver with his arms. Hermione shook her head in confusion and amusement. In her mind she began to form ideas for her move – something to challenge him with.

Adults might have looked upon the scene and thought, "What an immature, childish waste of time!" but Hermione and Ron continued their game.

They were kids, after all.

**Kids who've grown up! -sobs- I'm about to go see Deathly Hallows Part II. I'm about to burst with excitement! Ron and Hermione kiss... gahh, the whole movie! I can't wait! I simply can't wait!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it and find the time to review so when I return I can find out what you thought. ;)**

**If you guys want to ask me questions about the movie, send me a message and I'll be more than happy to answer them.**

**I'm off to see DHP2!**

**- Sasha**


End file.
